puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
Dramatic LOVE!
}} | Sales } }} |- |} Dramatic Love! is the song performed by SeptEntrion in the Edel Rose Christmas Party after the events of KING OF PRISM by Pretty Rhythm. Lyrics Romaji= Kirei na mono miru to kimi ni aitaku naru nda Tonari ni ita nara hyakubai mabushii Itsuka hanareru hi ga kite mo Shinpai wa shinai de ii yo Akai ito wo tadotte sagashi dasu kara Telepashii tobasu no sa Yume de futari aemasu you ni Kimi no warau kao ni wa Sekaijuu no purizumu ga tsumatteru "Koi shita" Kimi to yuu na no kaze Boku no mune wo fuki nukete going Iki ga tomari sou sa Ama sugiru ne kimi no toiki ｗow… Doramachikku ni ne ｗow… Love shiyou baby ｗow… Haato hirari ochite kuru Itsumo hitomi wo tojita nara Kimi ga iru tsuyoku nareru Arigatou no kawari ni suki tte iwasete Karendaa mekuru tabi Fuete ku no sa tokubetsu na scene Hitotsu zutsu kasanereba Mita koto nai azayaka na hana ni naru "Koi shita" Kimi to yuu na no uta Boku no koe wo hibikasete going Wagamama ni nari sou sa Atatakai ne kimi no merodii ｗow… Doramachikku ni ne ｗow… Love shiyou baby ｗow… Kiseki fuwari ochite kuru Ano niji koeta saki ni hirogaru keshiki Mi ni yukou Kimi to issho dattara ne kitto Tokimeki motto kanjite fall in love "Koi shita" Kimi to yuu na no kaze Boku no mune wo fuki nukete going Iki ga tomari sou sa Ama sugiru ne kimi no toiki Boku to yuu na no uta Kimi no koe wo kikasete yo going Wagamama ni nari sou sa Atatakai ne kimi no merodii ｗow… Doramachikku ni ne ｗow… Love shiyou baby ｗow… Haato hirari ochite kuru! ｗow… Doramachikku ni ne ｗow… Haato hirari ochite kuru! ｗow… ｗow… ｗow… Haato hirari ochite kuru! |-| Kanji= 綺麗なもの見ると 君に会いたくなるんだ 隣にいたなら100倍まぶしい いつか離れる日が来ても 心配はしないでいいよ 赤い糸をたどって探し出すから テレパシー飛ばすのさ 夢で２人会えますように 君の笑う顔には 世界中のプリズムが詰まってる ”恋した” 君という名の風 僕の胸を吹き抜けて Going 息が止まりそうさ 甘すぎるね 君の吐息 wow… ドラマチックにね ｗow… LOVEしよう Baby ｗow… ハートひらり落ちてくる いつも瞳をとじたなら 君がいる 強くなれる ありがとうの代わりに好きって言わせて カレンダーめくるたび 増えてくのさ 特別なシーン ひとつずつ重ねれば 見た事ない鮮やかな花になる ”恋した” 君という名のう唄 僕の声を響かせて Going ワガママになりそうさ あたたかいね 君のメロディ ｗow… ドラマチックにね ｗow… LOVEしよう Baby ｗow… 奇跡ふわり落ちてくる あの虹越えた先に広がる景色 見に行こう 君と一緒だったらきっと トキメキもっと感じて Fall in love ”恋した” 君という名の風 僕の胸を吹き抜けて Going 息が止まりそうさ 甘すぎるね 君の吐息 僕という名のう唄 君の声を聴かせてよ Going ワガママになりそうさ あたたかいね 君のメロディ ｗow… ドラマチックにね ｗow… LOVEしようBaby ｗow… ハートひらり 落ちてくる ｗow… ドラマチックにね ｗow… ハートひらり 落ちてくる ｗow… ｗow… ｗow… ハートひらり 落ちてくる |-| English= When I see a beautiful object, I feel like seeing you 'cause when we're side to side you dazzle a hundred times brighter Even if the day we must part were to come There's no need to worry I'll trace the red string on my pinky to find you I'll send out a telepathy So we're sure to meet in our dreams Your smiling face is packed with all the world's prism "Falling in love" The wind known as you Goes blowing over my chest I'm about to stop breathing Your breath is too sweet wow... Let's dramatically wow... Love each other Baby wow... My heart flutters quickly If whenever I shut my eyes You are by my side, I grow stronger Let me say "I like you" in place of "thank you" Every time the calendar is turned over More special scenes are added One by one, if they are piled up It will become a never before seen, vivid flower "Falling in love" The song known as you Set my voice going in echo I'm going to turn selfish Your melody is warm wow... Let's dramatically wow... Love each other Baby wow... A miracle flutters softly Behind that rainbow is a vast scenery Let's go see it If I'm with you, I'm sure We'll feel more excited as we Fall in love "Falling in love" The wind known as you Goes blowing over my chest I'm about to stop breathing Your breath is too sweet The song known as me Let me go hear your voice I'm turning selfish Your melody is warm wow... Let's dramatically wow... Love each other Baby wow... My heart flutters quickly wow... Dramatically wow... My heart flutters quickly ｗow… ｗow… My heart flutters in a rapid pace Audio Category:Music Category:Insert Song